【博君一肖】水滴石穿
by Achshaw
Summary: 调酒师啵 x 驻唱歌手赞


新年倒数的时候肖战还在台上。

夜店灯光靡靡，肖战刚跳完一曲舞还有些喘，额头是细密的汗，腰间的麦克带子也浸了层薄汗。他整个人被裹在夜店五彩的灯光里，再被镭射灯球一打，像是一尾刚上岸的美人鱼，全身水淋淋的，一抹粉光落在眼尾，点缀得那双眸子清纯又妖冶。

他随意撩了把头发，揽着贝斯手鼓手还有店长和几个服务生在台上一起倒数，眼神却心不在焉地一直飘荡在吧台附近，看一个低头安静调酒的人。

台上灯光充足，肖战站在暧光中看如月的惨白灯光落在调酒的人身上，背后是酒柜零星的彩色小灯，构成一小方截然不同的天地。

从十数到一，夜店里客人把骰子摇得震天响，"喔喔"的叫好声不绝于耳，肖战露出一个完美的营业笑容，拉着长音喊"新年快乐"，台上适时地爆出干冰和彩纸，将场子推上新一波高潮。

店长在一片喧闹中笑嘻嘻凑到肖战身边，大手拍了拍他的肩膀。

"咱们肖驻唱怎么想起来跳舞了啊？"

肖战笑得灿烂，将麦放回麦架，尽量让语气听起来轻松自如。

"那当然是，想勾引人呗。"

水红的凤眼流转光芒，肖战毫不遮掩地用眼神示意店长自己的目标。

"你要想勾引人还不是屈屈食指的事？"

店长疑惑地顺着他的目光看过去，吧台边儿上染了一头蓝发的人都正低着头从雪克杯中往蘸了盐的高脚杯里倒蓝色的酒。

"行啊肖战，眼光不错，王一博这孩子挺好，你俩看着也配，"店长调侃地拍他后背，"可惜咱们店里那些常客小姑娘小男生咯，估计都要伤心死，到时候业绩下滑开不出工资我可不管啊。"

肖战听罢哈哈一笑，拿起麦却没着急唱歌闹场子，而是将麦往身后藏了藏，斜着肩凑向店长，眼睛却还粘在吧台后面调酒的人身上。

"店长您别逗我啊，这回我可是来真的。"

店长一边用手势招呼着灯光调得再暧昧些，一边在满场喧闹中扯着嗓子跟肖战喊，"那你不如去咱楼上开个房，到床上给他跳去！"

肖战靠得近，听了这一嗓门，"唰"地红了脸，低头笑得羞涩。

"店长你说什么啊……快下去，我要唱歌了！"

肖战感觉脸红得厉害，只好扯着西服领子扇风，举起麦对着台下熟练地"诶"了一声，DJ立刻放出音乐，满场目光回到肖战身上。

包括那个给自己调了一杯长岛冰茶的调酒师，也盯着肖战举起杯子吞了一大口酒。

肖战喝过王一博调的长岛冰茶。

和平时卖给客人的不同，他给自己调的这杯，龙舌兰的比例很高，柠檬汁加三倍，几乎不加糖浆。又酸又辣，肖战抿一口就晕。

一盏素玻璃杯，不加装饰性的薄荷叶，也不用吸管。于是除了味道，这杯酒在视觉上也有着王一博独树一帜的个人特色。所以即使他不在吧台，工作人员也知道这是调酒师的酒。久而久之这杯长岛冰茶就仿佛成了王一博本身，浓烈而沉默，许多人被吸引却不知如何下口品尝。

肖战看着他仰起头喝一大口酒，吞咽时喉结上下滚动，那颈项甚是好看。待他再放下酒杯歪头看肖战，那清冷的灯光映得王一博像从夜空中破雾而来，却不近身。

肖战穿着黑衬衫黑裤子，外面套了件白色休闲西装，有心勾引那人所以明明只是唱歌偏要在伴奏间隙扭腰顶胯，嘴角还带一抹若有若无的笑。

又唱了两首歌，肖战热得厉害，在尖叫声中顺势脱掉西服外套，魅惑地隔着衬衫抚摸胸口，手指向下又滑到腹肌。薄薄的黑衬衫湿透，紧紧贴在身上，这样的动作直接换来几位客人一掷千金开了八瓶价格五位数的酒送给肖战。除却洋酒，也有送花的，九百八一束，送了就由服务生立到肖战唱歌那个台边，花多驻唱有面儿，但更多人不买这档价位的花，而是买六千块那档的，亲自送上台，还可以写一张小卡片夹在花里。

今天可能大家都喝得有些醉意，没人点六千块的花，倒是开了不少酒。

肖战不喝酒，从柜子里取出的洋酒都被王一博放到柜台下面，闭店后再塞回酒柜。花也一样，只要不蔫，接下来一礼拜肖战都能反复看见它们。

不过这都不重要。

肖战目光轻轻掠过吧台，发现调酒师正在看他，于是肖战伸出舌尖舔过下唇，在下一曲"咚咚"的劲爆前奏中解开衬衫第三颗扣子，惹得满场尖叫。王一博嘴角一抽，只觉得裤子发紧。

他感觉此刻的肖战在夜店镭射灯光和靡靡人群里像一只刚变成人形的狐狸精，无差别地勾引着靠近他的所有人。

说起来好笑。

在肖战眼里，王一博的夜间日常就是孔雀开屏一样疯狂摇他的雪克杯，唬得一群小姑娘小男孩天天送他酒，酒柜里几万块一瓶的洋酒跟不要钱一样被拿下来摆在吧台上送给王一博。

在王一博眼里肖战还不如自己。在台上唱歌的时候扭腰摸胯，唬得一帮人送酒也就算了，送花的男男女女才是可恶，不仅把电话写在卡片上，生怕肖战拿不到多少提成，上了台还会偷偷把一沓钱别到肖战裤腰上，自然少不了还要顺手摸一把腹肌。

于是在工作层面上驻唱和酒保一边疯狂创收，一边互相看不顺眼。

唱到凌晨一点，兼职来酒吧做驻唱的小男生到了，这意味着肖战可以下班了。

下了台肖战径直走向吧台，王一博头也没抬，沉默地端出一杯酒。

这是专门给肖战调的椰林飘香，酸酸甜甜特别好喝，重点是不含酒精。

肖战不太能喝酒，但是每天下场跟客人聊天客套时候不端酒容易被灌，干脆让王一博在他下台前调杯零度果酒，肖战就这么端着到处跟客人聊天。

今天也不例外，肖战敲敲台面说了句"谢谢"，端着奶黄色的酒跟今天送酒的客人和几个熟客客套一圈，而后锤着腰回到休息室。

可真累啊，大过年的为什么还有这么多人不回家。

肖战无奈地摇头，一屁股坐到沙发上，瘫了半分钟才从兜里摸出手机，打算给自己想勾引的那个人发新年快乐。

结果一打开微信才发现对方已经给自己先发了。

一共三条。

\- 肖老板，新年快乐，祝新的一年生意红火。

\- 舞蹈很性感，看得我想操你。

\- 不少客人想点你，都被我拒了。

肖战嘟起嘴。

"这人怎么回事啊，还要不要做生意了，真是的。"

说着起身乘员工电梯上楼，站在电梯里噼里啪啦地打字。

\- 新年快乐王总，您点的人在5218房。

十五分钟后房门被刷开，肖战刚洗好澡做了扩张，正在擦腿间的水。王一博冷冷地关门，径直进屋将房卡扔到电视柜上，才折回浴室找肖战。

酒吧旅馆有两个小秘密。

第一是没人知道这间酒吧旅馆是王一博和肖战合开的。

所以送酒还担心肖战分成太少，真的没必要，肖老板表示无本万利都进自己口袋。送王一博酒也一样，俩人把钱混到一起，到了月底对半分，谁也别笑谁卖脸哄骗客人。

第二个秘密则是没人知道化身成酒保和驻唱的两位老板实际上是炮友，时间还不短，维持半年多了。

按理说，就算是正经恋爱，半年时间也过了荷尔蒙支配大脑的时期。但如果不是感情所致，那就是床上太和谐，左右肖战也找不出别的什么原因。

肖战很清楚自己动情了，却不知道王一博到底怎么想的。

干脆一不做二不休，新年新气象，今天开始追王一博。

"肖老板工作真是努力啊。"

王一博脱下皮衣外套，换上一次性拖鞋，走进浴室洗了手，最后抱臂靠在墙上看肖战擦净双腿开始穿浴袍。

"吃醋了？"

肖战系好浴袍带子，看着王一博吃味的模样笑起来。他将身体贴上王一博的身子，柔软的手指藤蔓般缠上对方的腰。

"别吃醋啦，我可是你一个人的呀。"

肖战笑嘻嘻哄对方开心。

"真是我一个人的吗？"

王一博没笑，反而问得认真。

肖战环住王一博腰的双臂忽然僵硬，人也愣住了。

不是吗，是的啊，肖战急忙回想自己做了什么。

第一次就给了王一博，虽然是很不正式的约炮，但他没有过除王一博以外的人，更是因为见多了下药捡尸之类的事儿，只喝王一博调的酒，一次也没醉过。可现在王一博一句轻轻的话倒像是某种责备，让肖战心里发凉。

王一博看着肖战发愣，轻缓地叹了口气。

"你啊，总是这样。"

他拉着肖战环在腰间的双手，带着人往床边走。

肖战总是这样。

第一次是肖战主动勾引王一博上床，王一博以为肖战喜欢自己，结果肖战说只是约炮。酒也一样，一下场就暧昧地凑过来要他调低度酒，王一博为肖战调了二十几种，终于调出肖战喜欢的酒，肖战却是为了端去和客人聊天，没有一次坐下来和自己对酌过，一次都没有。

现在又说这样暧昧的话。

王一博心生祈盼，却不敢信了。

得不到人就得到身体吧。王一博退而求其次，拒绝再想肖战模棱两可的话，将人拎到床上，几乎是恶狠狠地扒掉肖战的浴袍。

这算是两个人的小情趣。不管多熟悉对方的身体，都不会少了剥衣服这一步。肖战喜欢，王一博更喜欢。这仿佛是肖战给王一博的特权，于是王一博剥掉雨天般，剥出一颗属于自己的小星星。

肖战顺从地被王一博按着翻了个面，跪趴着露出刚清洗扩张过还湿漉漉的嫩穴。粉红色的肠肉一开一合，吐出几股透明的水。

王一博脱了裤子急不可耐地一插到底。

"看你性急的……啊！"

话没说完就被忽然的动作止住话语——王一博把挺立的肉柱整个拔出来，又狠狠地贯穿肖战。

拔出，贯穿；再拔出，再贯穿。

王一博这样搞了几个来回，肖战脆弱的肠穴立刻红肿起来，他吃痛地扭着屁股要躲。

"你干嘛啊！"

王一博动作停下来，掐着肖战细腰的一双手却不松开。

他声音低低的。

"趴好。"

"我不！"

肖战抗争般地抖掉王一博的手，转过身瞪着眼睛看王一博。后者跪在肖战身后，垂着手也垂着眼从上方俯看他。

僵持了一小会儿，肖战在王一博压迫性的目光中败下阵来，认命地趴回原位手向后握住王一博腿间的炙热带向自己的后穴。

王一博不进去，肖战只好软下声哄人。

"别生气啦，我不躲了嘛，给我呀"

他娇滴滴地给王一博撸了几下，沉下腰用屁股缝蹭了蹭王一博昂扬挺立的炙热分身。

王一博对肖战现在这幅模样咬牙切齿，却被细软的一只手撸得更硬了。他拍开肖战的手将阴茎一掼到底，身下人仰着头叫了起来，又拉着他的手捏自己乳尖。

他这个样子王一博又喜欢又痛恨。喜欢肖战在床上收敛气场又香又软，却恨他有朝一日即将属于别人，于是王一博用力揉捏拉扯肖战那两颗小红莓，身下用力顶弄，玩得肖战又爽又痛，短促地叫出声。

王一博一想到自己和肖战只是炮友就心里嫉妒得发疯。肖战的男朋友会是谁，王一博脑海里闪过店里总送肖战酒的男人的脸，还有几个总上台送花的小男孩的脸。最终这些嫉妒化成一句喘息声浓重的质问。

"一被人日就是这么会发骚吗？"

肖战没理他，心想王一博什么毛病，在床上问这些。王一博没得到回答，气恼地用力顶了一下。

"嗯？怎么不说话？回答！"

"啊——王一博你是不是有病，我有没有被别人日过，你还不知道吗？"

肖战忿忿地回答，兔牙咬着下唇，将脸埋在胳膊弯里。

明知是这样的答案，明明肖战就在他身子底下，露出脆弱的部位随他进出捣烂吃干抹净，王一博还是患得患失。他越是想占有肖战，越是不安。

王一博想听见肖战的声音舒缓这点不安，便用力地戳肖战体内最敏感的一点。

身下人被折磨到十指紧紧抓着床单，额头抵在床单上又拼命仰起，珠玉似的脚趾拼命压在床上，泛出一片青白色，终于顾不得矜持，一声声呻吟从喉咙里溢出来。

王一博就着这个姿势插得肖战射了两次，肖战屁股都被王一博撞红了，前端更是不停地滴水，床单上精斑干涸，汗水再滴落下来，于是床单一次次被温度暧干又洇湿。

肖战手腕都是软的，还是拼命用单手找到支撑点，撑着身子回头，娇憨地向王一博索吻。肖战已经被操懵了，话也说不出，只会迷离着一双眼睛，从红润的双唇中吐出圆圆的舌尖，伸着手拉王一博的胳膊，让他凑过来。

王一博掐着肖战的下巴和他接吻。肖战软软的舌头像一尾笨拙的小鱼，一会儿功夫就被王一博捕入口中嗦了四五次。看着肖战呜咽求饶，王一博玩心大起，干脆收了吻，伸入两根手指在肖战口腔中搅弄那尾小鱼，反复夹住拉扯，揉捏玩够再松开，进入下一轮捕捉。肖战涎水流了王一博满手，上下两处水声都极尽暧昧，肖战意乱情迷的呻吟声和王一博的深喘也愈发放肆。

肖战射第三次的时候王一博也射了。他灌了肖战一肚子精液，自己翻身躺在床上喘气。

肖战没被继续照顾，只得目光涣散地趴了几分钟，自己费力地翻身坐起来，揉着两个跪红的膝盖。

"王一博你别欺人太甚啊，说什么别人日我的时候怎么样怎么样，做完还把我扔一边，大过年的别逼我在咱俩的店里揍你。"

王一博靠着床头坐起来，看了肖战半天又低下头。

"揍我？肖战，劝你别惹我，别的不敢说，你再跳舞勾引人，我倒是可以天天在咱俩的店里操你，"王一博舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，"往死里操，在床上下不来，我就信你除了我没找别人。"

肖战磨了磨后槽牙，暗暗腹诽道，不跳舞的时候也天天搞得老子半条命没有，哪还有精力找别人啊？

但他没说。

话转到嘴边变成一句告白。

"我这不是……"

肖战全身散架一样，还是硬撑着长腿一跨，坐在王一博大腿上，面对面直视他。

"这不是想让你开心，特意跳给你看的嘛……"

"那你目的达到了，我应该让肖老板爽了吧？"

肖战甩甩手腕，确定现在没力气掐死王一博，也没力气贫嘴，干脆心一横，朗声把想说的话先说出来。

"王一博，我喜欢你。"

少年诧异抬头。

"你说什么？"

"你喜不喜欢我嘛，王老板，不做炮友了好不好，我想和你谈恋爱。"

王一博一笑就露出奶膘，他把人抱得紧紧的，像个傻乎乎的小狗崽儿，一个劲儿对着肖战笑。

他等到了。

等到了他的新年愿望。肖战。

"喜欢，最喜欢你了，我的肖老板。"


End file.
